Trouble In Paradise
by Darken Every Legend
Summary: "I just want to let you know I never hated you. I blamed you for making me hate myself." Minho's letters to Newt following the events of the Death Cure… bring tissues. TDC SPOILERS, if there is a single person out there who doesn't know what happens yet due to the impressive amount of internet spoilers out there. One-shot.


**Hi! So, I know there are a million and one of these stories already, but I wanted to do something with it that's hopefully a little different. And, if you haven't read one of these before: welcome to the cliché world of Letters To Newt From Either Minho Or Thomas.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I did NOT write the Maze Runner. If I had I would be currently jumping off a wall for having murdered Newt.**

 **(Why is it that my favourite characters always die? Uriah, Finnick, Fred, Newt…)**

Dear Newt,

Okay, it's official. I am actually writing a letter.

I guess it's not exactly like me, but everything's messed up since you… disappeared.

Thomas included. He pretty much wakes everyone up every freaking night, man. Screaming. Nightmares. He's not the only one.

Teresa died.

Can you believe it? I didn't exactly trust her. I know Thomas didn't either, and he regrets it. Maybe I was unfair on her, ya know? She was just trying to survive. Just like the rest of us. But she was the one that died. And you were the one that wasn't immune.

Dude, I hope you're still alive, somewhere out there. Maybe there's some cure for the Flare we haven't found.

It's probably wishful thinking, but I still can't shake the thought that you're still alive, somehow. That you're gonna turn up okay somehow. You'd think, that after everything I've been through, I'd be a little less stupid, huh?

I guess it's not a crime to keep hoping, though.

Minho

Newt,

I'm back, and I'm not going to lie.

I don't think I've ever had a nice life. Heck, I don't think any of us have. So Paradise should be amazing, right?

Well, it's not, man. I can tell ya that. Sometimes I want to go back into the shucking Scorch and die instead of restart the human race like they want us to. I don't see how we owe much to humanity. Maybe it would be better if we all died out and let some decent race have the world. Although I guess they might not want it, now.

I don't think anyone here's ever really going to recover. Any option of that left when we first entered the Maze.

Sometimes I think that the people who went through the Changing had the right idea. That we should never have left. At least then you'd still be alive. You and Chuck and Alby and Teresa and the others. Unless the Grievers had taken all of us by now.

These are really happy letters, huh? I wish you'd actually get them. I wish you could send me one back, man.

Minho

Newt,

You can't tell me anything, so this is stupid, but I feel like there's something Thomas isn't telling me and maybe you knew. Something that happened back in the Scorch, or before Denver, maybe?

I don't know. Maybe it's me, but, man, do I wish you were here. Everyone's depressed, I think. I guess it would be weird if they weren't, but it does get to you after a while, ya know?

You shank, Newt. How could you do that? How could go catch the Flare and leave me behind?

I'm not really angry. Well, maybe a little. But I do really miss you, dude. (Although I guess I wouldn't write these if I didn't. I don't do this for everyone.)

They called you the Glue, and I just realised exactly why.

See? I spend a few weeks somewhere peaceful and this sappy stuff is what happens. You'd put me straight if you were here. I guess hanging around with Thomas and Brenda gets to you after a while.

Minho

I don't think I'm gonna be able to keep writing again.

Mainly because I know it's useless, because you'll never read these letters.

You stupid shank. You shucking stupid shank.

You know, the problem with your grand plan to basically get someone to kill you through emotional blackmail (i.e. kill yourself) was that you forgot Thomas is human.

He was going to let something slip eventually, accidentally or otherwise.

Why didn't you tell me? Didn't think I could handle it? Or didn't want me to know you pretty much broke your promise not to kill yourself.

Because that's what you did, Newt. In the end.

I thought I was leaving you behind, but you left me.

Also, you're dead. So there's no shucking point writing anymore.

Minho

 _six months later_

Newt,

Yeah, I know I said I wasn't going to write any more.

I was being an idiot.

I _was_ angry at you, for leaving me and breaking your stupid promise and never telling me.

But you had the Flare. And no one could handle that.

Part of me thinks that's too bad, but ya know what? There's no point being angry at a ghost. You made your choice and it wasn't like you had to tell me everything you did. You didn't want to hurt me more than you already had.

Which didn't work. But you did try.

I found the note.

The note you wrote Thomas before Denver that told him to kill you if he'd ever been your friend.

It was almost torn to shreds and the ink was pretty much gone, but I read it and I went to Thomas and screamed at him. I guess I might have attacked him a little too.

And then I went and cried. I shucking cried. And I wrote you that last letter.

But I think I can forgive you.

Because if I don't, then I'm just leaving myself in my past, and that's not exactly somewhere anyone would wanna be.

So, what am I going to do now? I'm going to get some food and tell Thomas what I've done, because I figure that he'll understand. You know, because Chuck and Teresa both died for him and he was the one that actually killed you.

Maybe he's had it worse than I've had.

Just.

But you're probably happier wherever you are than you could ever be on Earth, or even here, and let's face it, man.

You deserve to be happy. We all do.

I'm not going to write again, because… I guess there's no point in writing letters to a dead man.

Dead in this world, at least, and that's probably not too bad. In a few years there won't be any non-Immunes left on Earth, and I wouldn't count on the Flare leaving us with the last Crank dying. It's infested everywhere. So I'll just keep thinking about you. I can bore all my kids with stories about the Gladers. (Actually, Thomas's kids. I'm not planning on having any just yet, but with the way he and Brenda keep looking at each other…)

But, anyway, I'll see ya when I die.

And I just want to let you know I never hated you. I blamed you for making me hate myself.

Minho

 **Hey :) Hope you liked it! It was kinda hard, because you don't exactly want to make Minho too philosophical, but you can't exactly write the way he talks in, because he wouldn't be saying "shuckin'" in a letter. He'd say "shucking."**

 **Now I have bored you with the most obvious paragraph of the century, it would be great if you reviewed, and if you liked this story, I'd love it if you'd check out my other TMR stuff, Blank Mind and This Bloody Maze.**

 **~thaliatheawesome**


End file.
